


Heated Touch

by Kaioken95



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Body Worship, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Frottage, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Just a short NSFW fic I wrote of my OC and Mallek. (18+ contains scenes of a sexual nature that some readers may find offensive).
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	Heated Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Trolls and Human are integrated. 
> 
> Mallek and Zack have a established relationship.
> 
> Again is a explicit rating, if you find this uncomfortable, go no further.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Side note: A sketch of what Zack looks like is linked below as a commission sketch by another artist:[The Link is here](https://twitter.com/viledice/status/1192128543494270976?s=21)

* * *

Their journey to Zack’s room was a short one. Both determined to not let go of each other. Mallek then grabs onto Zack’s hair making the other tilt his head. He ravages his neck, tasting and biting him making Zack smile. Zack’s hands already roaming all over Mallek, both desperate for more. With hesitance, they both broke away from each other, Zack still holding onto Mallek’s arms. Pulling at him, they sat on his bed, Mallek smiling he lovingly cupped Zack’s face, leaning in close and kissing his lips. The other closing his eyes, kissing Mallek back, they both started giggling between their lips locking.

Mallek’s cheek flushed blue, while Zack a dark red, their kiss changing sweet pecks, to a hot and heated one. Excited Zack pushed his tongue into Mallek’s mouth, a soft grunt left his mouth, his tongue meeting with the other’s. They made soft grunts and moans between their kiss, Mallek’s hands gliding up and down Zack’s sides. His fingers lightly brushing along his shirt before pushed Zack back on the bed, then climbing on top of him.

Zack panting, a sharp gasp let his mouth, the other then slowly broke off their kiss. A small thread of salvia between their lips, Mallek licking his lips, a wide grin on his face. Zack was catching his breath, seeing his boyfriend’s grinning face made him turn his head away, feeling flustered after that kiss. Zack licked the drool off corner of his mouth. Seeing that little action stirred Mallek’s excitement, he was loving this. The sight of Zack desperate horny expression, and underneath him to boot.

“You okay to keep going?” Mallek smiled as Zack didn’t answer with words, he just started nodding his head ‘yes’ which made the other chuckle.

“Come on now, I won’t go any further until I hear your sweet voice ask me to.” He really enjoyed teasing Zack, who just bit his lower lip, his cheeks turning red again.

“P… Please. Please Mallek.” Zack pleaded with Mallek, the troll grinning, tipping his head closer to Zack, pecking his cheek.

Mallek’s hand rested on Zack’s chest, his other tugging at the soft fabric of his shirt. His fingers gently pushing the shirt up, exposing Zack’s stomach. Mallek’s nails running along the other’s skin, as the sensation was making Zack squirm, biting his lower lips. Pushing his shirt up to Zack’s neck, his bare skin was warm, his chest moving along with his breathing.

Mallek’s eyes were locked onto Zack’s nipples. One of his hand cupping one of Zack’s pecs, his fingers daring brush along his nipple. Mallek could feel the other’s heartbeat increasing, his skin was so hot on his palm. He started playing with Zack’s nipple making the other turn his head away. He was using his thumbs rub and press on the tender skin.

Mallek then continued toying with one nipple, while he started licking the other one with just the tip of his tongue, before taking into his mouth. Zack felt a cross of heat and wetness from the inside of Mallek’s mouth, a coldness from his tongue piercings. Zack clutched the sheet in his hand, biting back a moan. He couldn’t be loud, he didn’t want his roommates to hear this.

But Mallek was deliberately trying to get him to make as noises as possible by teasing him. A sly grin was across Mallek’s face as he gently ran his tongue around Zack’s nipple, then gently scraping the tender flesh with one of his fangs. Zack was about to gasp loudly as he quickly covered his mouth, making a muffled noise as Mallek kept this action up, switching between nipples, tasting his all too familiar skin.

Zack gritted his teeth, his panting softly, his heart was racing, each time he felt Mallek nip or bite at his body it made him flinch, but the sharp pain was then replaced with q soothing sensation as the other immediately licked the marks he made. Mallek then stopped once he was over Zack’s belt and zipper, his hands resting over Zack’s waist, gripping the belt as he eagerly unbuckled it, and then sliding his zipper down, as he saw the same shade of blue, he started chuckling.

“I wondered where these went? So, you’ve been wearing them...” Mallek smiled as these were his underwear, due to the colour and the Alternian text on the waistline.

“Hey. H-How many of my stuff have you been wearing?” Zack retorted as the two both had a habit or wearing each other’s clothes.

“Fair enough.” Mallek smiled, pulling Zack’s pants off. The end of his tongue sticking out when could clearly see Zack’s bulge in his boxers.

Mallek gently cupped it, feeling it all over with his fingers, gently tugging at it, which was making Zack laugh as his boyfriend smiled, as he then slowly slid Zack’s underwear down, as his cock shot up after being freed from his boxers, throwing them aside with rest of their clothing. Mallek then started stroking his shaft, running his fingers up and down the side. Zack grinning with pleasure as he then felt Mallek fingers lock around his cock as he gave a quick pump, jerking him off as Zack slightly sat up smiling at Mallek as he pulled him close for a kiss, his arms around Mallek, while the other was still stroking him changing the pace at random.

“Lay back down.” Mallek said between their kiss as their lips parted as Zack was lying back down as Mallek brought his face closer to Zack’s cock. Pressing his face against it, kissing and licking it which made Zack let out a sharp moan as Mallek then took it into his mouth.

Zack quickly put his arm over his mouth, his eyes barely managing to stay open as he Mallek began sucking him off. Zack clenched his teeth and stiffened, he didn't want to give in that easily. A hot breath ghosted over his inner thigh, making him tremble with want. He moved his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle a moan. Fuck, this was embarrassing, one touch and he was already a mess.

Mallek was focusing on Zack’s cock, his tongue licking and poking all over his dick, his fangs running along it. Then he eyes opened looking up at Zack’s aroused expression, it was so cute. It was simply adorable seeing trying to hide his arousal. Then suddenly Mallek pulled off Zack’s cock, it was wet and slick from his mouth as Mallek held it close to his face, licking occasionally as he gave Zack a mischievous wink.

Zack’s panting was heavy now, his cock throbbing, the cool air was making it twitch in the other’s hand. Catching his breath, Mallek gave Zack’s cock a kiss before he then got off the bed. He started to undo his own pants, with his back to his partner, sliding down his jeans and his underwear. Zack’s cock twitched when he got a nice view of Mallek’s cute butt, a slick wet came from Mallek. Turning around to show Zack his blue bulge, faintly moving around, Mallek wrapped his hands around it.

Zack had been staring at it, an expression of hunger. His usual lazy smile spread across his face, Mallek climbed back onto the bed with the other. Sitting at the end he gestured for Zack to come over as the other eagerly went to him. Mallek straddled Zack onto his lap, pressing his forehead on Zack’s, both of them laughing softly. Zack gently held onto Mallek’s shoulders, while the other’s hands found there to Zack’s hips, gripping them tightly.

Mallek’s bulge pressed against Zack’s cock, rubbing together. This new friction made Zack gasp, seizing the moment Mallek caught him a kiss, his tongue pushing into Zack’s mouth. Moans and inaudible noises were coming from their locked lips. Zack’s hands were holding onto his boyfriend’s back, nails scraping along his grey skin. Precum started oozing from Zack’s tip, and Mallek’s bulge had already been dripping.

Their bodies were tightly pressed together, the friction was hard. It felt so good! Zack locked his legs around Mallek’s waist, he didn’t want to let go of Mallek. Zack broke their kiss, gasping for air, only for a few seconds as Mallek wanted more. So, Zack was met with a rougher, harder kiss, they both fell back on the bed, Mallek on top of Zack again.

It was getting hot, they had started to sweat, Mallek started moving his hips, humping Zack. The sensation was rushing all over their bodies, from their shafts to their tips. Zack had to break their kiss again, panting and gasping as he turned his head away. Mallek grinning, licking and biting at Zack’s neck. The other almost screamed but caught it, gritting his teeth, a crooked smile ran across Zack’s face.

“Fuck, I’m so close.” Mallek moaned, a grin on his face. Zack shook his head in agreement as he was ready to burst soon.

“Yeah.” Zack groaned, a humming moan escaped his lips, his arms and legs still coiled around the other’s body. His vision was a little blurry, his body felt like it was against fire.

“You gonna cum with me?” Mallek caressing Zack’s face, his tone was gentler.

“Mm-hmm.” Zack whined, he was reaching the high point of his pleasure, a grunt, another suppressed moan left his mouth. His tongue licked along Mallek’s hand still on his face.

Zack moaned out Mallek’s name, panting heavier, his hips moving faster with the other’s. He eyes shut tightly, his heart was beating faster, he didn’t care if anyone heard him now, his voice got louder. Begging Mallek to give him release, his cock throbbing, a sticky mess with the other’s bulge. Mallek hissed, gritting his teeth as he tightened his arms around Zack’s body, holding him close, his forehead wet with sweat as he pressed it against Zack’s. “I love you Mallek.” Zack whispered to Mallek. The other was grunting, grinding harder on Zack, he snarled as hot blue seeped out from all over bulge, dripping between him and Zack’s bodies. Zack then followed as cum spurts shot from his cock between their stomachs.

“Ah fuck! Fuck Zack.” Mallek moaned, riding out his orgasm until he came to an eventual stop. Zack was out of breath, he just mumbled some words.

“M… Mallek.” Zack’s body was still trembling all over, his body was felt heavier, considering he still had Mallek on top of him.

“Ah, that felt so fucking good.” Zack huffed, panting heavy, smiling as Mallek let out a breathless laughter.

“Quite the mess down there huh?” Mallek could feel the wet and stickiness between their bodies. Zack just chuckled, nuzzling against the other.

Mallek slowly got off Zack, lying beside him, both of them had matching stains of blue and white on from their stomach to their thighs. “Fuck, I don’t wanna move, but I can’t really stay like this.” Mallek said, he was gonna have to get cleaned up before he could fall asleep. “Same here, so what do you wanna do? A quick wipe off, or shower?” Zack suggested as Mallek reached over to Zack’s head, scratching his head affectionately, if Zack could purr like a cat he would.

“A shower sounds nice, c’mon. Need me to wash your back?” He playfully teased, offering his hand out to Zack, a faint smile as he took Mallek’s hand.

* * *

  
A little later on, after washing up, changing the sheets on the bed. Mallek was on the bed, just in his black shorts, wearing his glasses, reading something on his palmhusk. Zack stepped out of the bathroom, once again in Mallek’s boxers, mid-way through putting an orange shirt over his head.

“Whatcha reading?” Zack asked so casually as he got into the bed with Mallek.

“Just some checking my messages. Feeling better?” He closed his device, returning his attention to Zack.

“Yeah.” He answered, cuddling up with his boyfriend, a blissful smile on his face. Mallek threw his arm around Zack, letting the other rest his head on his chest.

“Oh, I almost forgot…” Mallek paused for a moment before he planted a kiss on Zack’s forehead. “I love you too.” A smirk on his face as Zack was dazed for a moment until remembered saying the same thing earlier.

Zack just closed his mouth, his face blushing red as he just looked down in embarrassment while Mallek just started laughing at Zack.


End file.
